


the man with the red hair

by gyussi



Series: Because you are the main character in the story of my heart [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: (?), Bleh, Drabble, Fluff, Looks more like a poem, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 04:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1844677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyussi/pseuds/gyussi





	the man with the red hair

the man with the red hair,

the one who has those tiny eyes and chubby cheeks. the one who likes to wear animal printed clothes, who spends his days singing his beautiful voice out, who is grumpy yet responsible and independent, who likes to smile adorably and turns his eyes into crescents. 

but he isn't smiling now, instead he is letting out his tears, sitting on one of the benches in the park. he whispers things about regrets, breaks up, and mistakes. he blames everything on him, saying he is the wrong one, he deserves this and stuff. 

but suddenly, someone comes to him, bringing him a box of tissues and gives it to the man. he even sits beside the crying one to wipe his tears. the man gladly takes it and thanks him for that. the other just smiles, patting the man beside him and tries to comfort him. 

the man with the red hair,

he is smiling brightly, fingers intertwined with the person who wiped his tears when he was broken just 3 months ago. they are walking side by side in the hill as the wind blows their hair to the side and makes it messy. but none of them cares, they just want to live in the moment and feels the love they give to each other. the brown haired main hugs the red one from behind, grinning happily. even if he's shorter, they look perfectly fit together. adorable, everyone says. 

'sunggyu, sunggyu, sunggyu' the shorter man repeats like a chant. the other just laughs, he knows his boyfriend calls him for nothing, just like he usually does. it's just to gain his attention even though the younger already took all of it. 

'woohyun, woohyun, stupid woohyun' the red grins. the younger just pouts, nuzzling on his boyfriend's neck. he starts to plant butterfly kisses on it, brushing his lips onto it making the older relaxes and feels pleasures. the short one smiles, happiness is drawn on his lips and they don't even have to say that they are blessed and happy. 

the man with the red hair, 

he is now wearing a black tuxedo, with white plain shirt inside it. a butterfly ribbon is tied on his neck making him even more beautiful for a man's standard. he is standing in front of the pasture, feeling all nervous but then the man next to him squeezes his hand. it's like he is saying 'don't be afraid, darling. it'll be all perfect' and it makes him comfortable in just a sec. it's not long after his soon-to-be husband asks the fateful sentences and he can't even wait to say those two words that he thinks are really beautiful; i do. 

his heartbeat rises when he wears the ring and he can see his friends and family are smiling and it's just too beautiful to be true. the man in front of him that already becomes his husband smiles, intertwining their fingers and leans closer to kiss him. it's just a soft and simple kiss but the crowd cheers loudly. 

the man with the red hair, 

panting breathlessly as the man he loves the most nibbles his pale neck with all his might. he is shirtless and so does the other. even though his neck are already full with hickeys, his husband never stops making the new one. he even bets his lips is swollen because of kissing and nibbling. there aren't any pain or regret he feels but there are only pleasure and lust and love. his temperature rises and the room feels hot even though it's autumn and autumn nights are always cold for him. 

it feels even hotter when a cock is pushed inside him, making him arches his back and moans endlessly. his eyelids fluttered and his lips parted. but his hand is warmly wrapped with the other man's fingers like he is making the pain go away. while he is holding the tears, the younger one's lips starts to track his way to the older's chest, playing with the nipples and biting it softly, making it red once again. his lips moves again to the neck, leaving wet trails because, damn, he is licking all the way there. 

when his cock is adjusted, he tarts to move with rhythm, making sure the older one feels good and the older can't help but to think he is such an expert. he can't think straight for a long time though, not until he reaches his climax and comes for the God knows how many times that night. 

even the pain is still there, he is glad and relief that there is someone who wraps him to sleep after that. humming him his favorite ballad songs from Nell and the man's voice is gorgeous and addicting, making the taller one falls asleep in his embrace. 

the man with the red hair, 

his smile hasn't change - still the happiest and most glad. it gets brighter instead when he is holding a little hand on his bigger but - still - soft one. it's the boy's and the boy is small and handsome. his eyes are hazels and his hair is caramel. he smells like the taller man that he calls 'umma' even though the older one doesn't really want to. the boy's other hand is held by a different man, that he calls 'appa' and how the red man hates it because he thinks it's unfair. 

they are walking happily to an amusement park and smiles are planted on their faces. big ones. they look perfect and happy and adorable and people can't help but to feel envy. 

the man with the red hair, 

he is happy now, with the man with the brown hair who he loves the most and the boy with the caramel hair that he adores the most. he is glad, happy and beloved.


End file.
